Enter Godaime Kazekage
by InosBane
Summary: What were Gaara's thoughts before his first public appearance as Godaime Kazekage? One Shot


A/N: I was wondering what was going through Gaara's head right before his first public appearance as Kazekage. Here's what I came up with...  
Special thanks to leafninja dot com for their insane amount of information! Hope yal enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anyone/thing in this story.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He sat in the same leather chair he'd used since childhood. While everyone else in the household would sleep, he'd sit and read. He held in his hands the first book Yashamaru had taught him to read, back in the days before the assassination attempts. As a child, he would get lost in the pages of this book. Today, it failed to catch his interest. His fingers traced over the letters, but he didn't read the words. He was listening for their footsteps even though he knew they weren't up yet.

He looked over at the robe and hat that Baki-sensei had hung on wall hooks for him. After months of meeting with the elders on the Village Advisory Council, they had finally relented to his requests. Kankuro had said that the Council's decision was a testament to his profound personality change. He wondered though if this wasn't the Council's attempt to finally exert some control over him, even if he was the one who had requested the appointment. He couldn't help but wonder how many of those Council members had known about the assassination attempts? Had any of them helped in the planning?

The first rays of sunlight were beginning to shine through the large windows. The crowd would be gathering soon. Even though the actual appointment had been made in the Council Chambers yesterday, the official announcement would be made to the village and visiting dignitaries this morning. He would be looking out upon every man, woman and child of Sunagakure. Every eye that would be upon him had hated and feared him at some point. Would those same people now be willing to pledge their loyalty to him? The one they had once called "monster"?

His own mother had died cursing this village, hoping her son would carry out her vengence upon it, and be the cause of it's destruction. He wondered what she would say if she found out that one day he would be chosen as it's leader, and would swear to protect it with his own life. Would she understand?

He crossed the room and stood at the largest window watching as the village began coming to life. He watched shopkeepers opening their doors as a few aincent women went about their early morning shopping. These were his people. He was now responsible for this village and all it's inhabitants. He was responsible for it's continued peace and prosperity. He was responsible for seeing that the academy's curriculum remained strong, and turned out fine ninja. He was responsible for maintaining the strong relations that Sunagakure and Konohagakure had developed. He was pleased to notice that instead of having all these thoughts cause a mental breakdown like they would have a few years back, today they only served to strengthen his resolve. Isn't this what he had been born to do afterall? Be Sunagakure's number one protector?

A half hour later he was still staring out the window when he heard their footsteps.

"Gaara? It's time." Temari spoke softly as to bring her brother gently out of his reverie.

"Would you like us to help?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara turned and looked at his siblings. He was pleased to note once again that they no longer feared him. Neither flinched as they met his gaze. Their clothes were blue to match his robes. Here were his most important allies, his most trusted advisors. Even though he'd caused the death of their mother, and wreaked havoc on their lives for many years, here they stood, united beside him, just as always. But this time he knew they were here by choice.

He nodded, and Temari held the robe open for him while he put his arms in the sleeves. She brushed out non-existant wrinkles and then gave his shoulders an affectionate squeeze. Gaara bowed, and Kankuro placed the hat upon his head.

"You'll make a fine Kazekage." He smiled.

Gaara looked into his brother's eyes and again, saw no fear. Only pride and affection. Gaara smiled at his siblings.

"Arigatou, both of you," he whispered looking from one to the other. They all knew that that statement was meant for more than just helping him get dressed.

Baki-sensei appeared in the doorway.

"Are you ready Kazekage-sama? The crowd is gathered in the square."

Gaara nodded and followed Baki into the hall, his brother and sister on either side. He reached out and took one of their hands in his own.

His heart felt light, like it was dancing, and he felt warm inside. He wished Yashamaru was alive to see that he finally learned what it meant to love.

o-o-o**OWARI**o-o-o


End file.
